Revenge
by XxxAnimaniacxxX
Summary: Glor Glanamore is back for revenge with his own forget-me-stone. What happens when he captures an MBC member and turns them against their friends? Danny/Cathy Sam/Chris.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm starting this story now so YAY ME!!! (Clap clap clap)**

**Luv ya all! :))**

Glor's POV

It's finished. I grabbed the pliers and picked the small silver stone out of the bubbling cup. I have created my own forget-me-stone. It's much more efficient than the real one; when that MBC kid got affected by it, as well as losing all his memories, he forgot anything that was said to him afterwards. With this one, the memories are wiped out and nothing more. And I know exactly how I'm going to use it.

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-cough-cough!

Sam's POV

I walked out of school. I have a pile of homework to do, sigh. Chris was sitting on the grass with Danny. Sigh again. Chris is so cute. And funny. And smart. Cathy is the only one who knows I like him. I don't have to worry about her telling anyone because I know her secret too. She likes Danny!

Cathy came running out of school. By then I had reached Chris and Danny. "Help! He's coming!"

Jeremy came running out after her. "Cathy, my love! Come back!"

He suddenly got a message on his geeky text-messager thingy.

He sighed and started walking the other way.

Cathy sighed with relief. "Phew!"

"You should just tell him to leave you alone," Danny said.

"Do you really think he'll accept that?"

"Hmm. Good point."

Chris stood up. "I have to go," he said.

"Me too," Danny said, getting up. "My parents are out of town for a few days so me and Caitlyn have the house to ourselves. Unfortunately, she is now acting like a _mom_."

He went one way, Chris went the other way.

"Hey, Cathy? Do you wanna go get pizza or something? A girls' outing? We can talk boys!"

"OK, that sounds fun!" I know she'll just want to talk about Danny. Still, I'll probably just be talking about Chris, so we're even.

"Come on, though," she said to me, lowering her voice. "You have to admit that he's_ gorgeous_."

We laughed and started making our way into town.

Danny's POV

I walked through the park, thinking about _her_. No, I do not mean Wendy. She's rude, snobby, self-centred, and did I mention she's a total flirt? I'm talking about Cathy. Chris is the only one who knows I like her. But I know he likes Sam, so if he tries to tell anyone my secret he knows what will happen to his, heh heh heh.

There was a sudden movement over by the skate ramps. "Who's there?" I called out.

"Come now, monster buster. I can't believe you don't remember me."

I changed into my MBC gear and took out my blaster. "Come on out, maybe then I'll know you."

An alien jumped out from behind the ramps-and tripped over a pebble. I recognized him straight away.

"Glor Glanamore!"

"About time you remember. And your name's Danny isn't it?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I said, blasting at him. He dodged and took out a big red blaster.

He shot at me and I jumped out of the way, shooting at him.

He pushed a button on his belt and disappeared. I looked around but I couldn't see him.

There was a thump behind me as feet hit the ground.

I turned around too late.

I heard a bang as he swung his blaster at my head.

I fell onto the ground and heard a distant voice saying: "And now, monster buster, you're coming with me," before everything went black.

**Dun dun DUN! I probably won't be updating for a while 'cos I'm goin back to school, boo hoo. Please review!**

**Luv ya all! :))**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm doing chapter 2 now 'cos I want to have it done so yeah.**

**Luv ya all! :))**

Narrator's POV

When Danny woke up, he was in an alien ship. He was tied to the wall. Glor came over wearing a weird pink glove. He reached into his pocket and took out a silver stone. "You remember the stone that wiped out your friend's memories, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"This is y own forget-me-stone right here. I invented it. And now I'm going to use it." The stone started to shake and glow green. Danny felt his hand reaching out to touch it. He tried to pull away, but he couldn't. He felt his finger touch it. It was like being hit on the head all over again. In his mind, all his memories were flying past him in a flash.

Their first MBC mission…

When his mom came back with Caitlyn…

The last day of middle school…

And then nothing…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He groaned and sat up. Where was he? Who was he? He scratched his head, trying to remember. There was a weird looking person standing in front of him. "Who the hell are you?"

"It doesn't matter who I am. What matters is that we have to destroy the traitors who attacked us."

"What traitors?"

"These traitors."

He held up3 picture. There were 2 girls and a boy. One of the girls had blonde hair, the other was black with dark brown hair. The boy was black too, with black hair and freckles.

"They turned against us and killed most of our fighters. We're the only ones left. You're the only one who can stop them."

"So, what am I supposed to do?"

"They will come here, and try to get you onto their side. You must kill them.

_Elswhere…_

Chris's POV

Thank God it's the weekend. I stretched out on the bench in the park. Sam and Cathy were next to me. Sam's so pretty. Sigh, a boy can dream.

Caitlyn came up to us. "Guys," she said. "You haven't seen Danny, have you?"

"No. Why?"

He never came home last night. I tried calling him but he didn't answer."

She lowered her voice. "You don't think aliens got hold of him, do you?"

Yeah, Caitlyn knows our secret.

Sam and Cathy looked at each other. Our v-coms suddenly started beeping. It was John.

"Hi John. What's up?"

"There's an alien ship in the woods near the school's football field. And Danny's there too!"

"OK, we'll head over there now!"

"See you, Caitlyn!"

We found an entrance to the rocket pod tunnels and jumped down. We headed towards the coordinates John had sent us.

**Sorry it ends just like that but ah well please review!**

**Luv ya all! :))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 time!**

**Luv ya all! :))**

Sam's POV

I hope Danny didn't get hurt. We snuck into the ship. "Where's the alien?" Cathy asked Chris. He looked at the a-scanner. "That way," he said, pointing. We ran down a couple of small hallways, until we reached a room with a large computer in it. "The alien is here somewhere," Chris said, looking around.

"I'm right here."

We turned around. It was Glor Glanamore.

"Hey!" I said. "You're that jerk that wiped out Chris's memories! What do you want?"

"To destroy the MBC once and for all. I created my own forget-me-stone and found a very good use for it."

"Where's Danny?" Cathy said.

He just smiled.

"Well, you're not going to destroy us because we're going to bust you bad," Chris said angrily.

"Oh," he said smirking. "Your fight isn't with me. It's with someone else."

Someone suddenly blasted at me out of nowhere. I jumped out of the way, and looked around too see who attacked me. It was…

"Danny!"

"Yeah, it's me."

I looked at the others, trying to figure out what was going on. Chris looked at me with a confused expression, then at Glor, who smirked. Chris suddenly ran over to me and Cathy.

"I know what's happened," he said quietly. "Glor used the stone on Danny, and then told him we were the bad guys, or something like that."

Cathy gasped. I spotted something out of the corner of my eye.

"DUCK!" I screamed, as Danny blasted at us again. We took out our blasters. "Guys," I said. "We don't have a choice. We have to fight him."

Cathy blasted at Danny, missing him on purpose. "Is that the best you can do?" he sneered.

He got another blaster out of nowhere, and shot at me. I suddenly hit the ground. Chris had pushed me out of the way. 2Thanks," I said.

"Don't mention it."

Chris suddenly had an idea. "Tell Cathy to keep fighting," he whispered to me. "You and I can tackle Glor and get the stone."

"What good would that do?"

"If we destroy it, we can probably reverse the effects, and Danny will remember us for who we are, not what Glor told him."

"Good idea!" I typed a quick message into my v-com and sent it to Cathy.

_You fight, Chris nd I get the stone._

We ran at Glor and I tackled him, while Chris grabbed his pink glove and put it on.

Cathy screamed. I looked around. Cathy was lying on the ground. Danny was on top of her pointing the blaster to her throat. "Kill her, now!" Glor shouted.

Cathy's POV

I lay there, waiting for him to shoot me. I never thought I'd be killed by the boy I like.

"SMASH THE STONE!" I heard Sam scream. Chris grabbed it and threw it at the wall as hard as he could. It smashed into a million pieces. I looked at Danny. I saw his expression change from the angry face he'd had into shock.

He got off me, dropping the blaster on the ground. I got up, looking at Sam and Chris. They stood there, looking at us. Glor had disappeared but they hadn't chased after him.

"Danny?" Chris said.

"No…" Danny whispered. He looked around, figuring out what had happened. "Oh my God, no."

"Danny," Sam said. "It's ok…"

"No. It's not. I could have hurt any of you really badly, or…worse." He looked at me, then at the floor.

One of those annoying computer voices started talking.

"Ship will self-destruct in 10 minutes."

We looked at each other in horror. "Glor must have done it when he ran off!" Chris said furiously.

"I'm going to go shut it off," Danny said, turning around.

"Danny, no! It's too dangerous!" I said, grabbing him by the arm.

"Someone has to do it, and it's going to be me!"

Sam, Chris and I went after him.

"At least let one of go with you!" Sam said desperately.

Danny suddenly turned around and shot an electro-bubble. It blocked the hallway he was in, so that the only way we could go was to the exit.

Narrator's POV

Danny ran into the control-room, spotting the self-destruct machine thingy. **(A/N: Sorry I'm not good with machines!)**

There were tools hanging on the wall. He grabbed a giant hammer and smashed it.

"Self-destruct cancelled."

Then the machine burst into flames. "Oh, sh-t!"

Glor suddenly jumped out from behind another machine. "I knew you would come, human."

Danny growled. "What do you want_ now_?"

"To do this," he said, pushing the teleporter on his belt. **(A/N: That's what he used in the first chapter so yeah just so you know. Back to the story!)**

He reappeared outside the door. He pushed the button that shut the metal door. "Have fun!" he said, laughing.

Danny looked from the burning spreading machine to the thick metal door, which could only be opened from the outside.

He started doing everything he could to smash the door down. Nothing worked. There was smoke everywhere. Danny looked around, coughing, and looked for another way out. There was none.

_Elsewhere…_

Chris, Sam and Cathy stood outside the ship. "I still don't see why Danny hasn't come out yet," Sam said worriedly.

Chris called John on his v-com. "Hey John? Can you do us a favour?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Can you tune into the security cameras in the control room of Glor's ship?"

"No prob. Hang on a second…"

Sam and Cathy looked over Chris's shoulder at his v-com. They saw a room with a huge fire. There was smoke everywhere. They couldn't see Danny anywhere. "I'm going in!" Cathy said suddenly.

"Cathy, you can't!" Chris exclaimed.

"Yes, I can! And I will!" She turned around, but Chris pulled her back.

"Let me go!" she said angrily. "I'm not going to let him die in there. I-I love him." Chris stared at her in shock. She took the chance to shake free of his grip and ran into the ship.

"Cathy, come back! Wait!"

She ignored them.

_Back with Danny…_

The whole room was up in flames by now. Danny's head was starting to spin. He couldn't see, he couldn't breathe. He felt his legs give way as he fell to his knees. There was a horrible pain on the side of his face. He fell onto his back, trying to avoid the smoke. He felt himself slip away slowly…

Cathy's POV

I pushed the button and opened the door. The smoke flew out of the room. I saw him lying on the floor.

_Oh no…_

I bent down and shook him. _Danny…please…_

He's not dead, I kept telling myself. He's just unconscious. I put my arms around his waist and tried to lift him up. He was lighter than I expected, or maybe that was my alien super-strength. I dragged him out of the ship, panting. Chris and Sam ran over.

"Is he ok?" she asked. I shook my head. "We have to call an ambulance," she said. I nodded. I couldn't speak. An ambulance came and took him away. I heard Chris saying something about the clubhouse and the hospital, but I couldn't hear him properly. One thought kept echoing around my head.

_Danny, please don't leave me._

_I can't live without you._

**Chappie 3 over so yeah I'll update my other stories when I get the chance plz review!**

**Luv ya all! :))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 time yippee!!!!! I ****don't own monster buster club or written in the stars!!!!**

**Luv ya all! :))**

Cathy's POV

I hate hospitals. Always. Even the ones back on Rhapsodia. They freak me out. They make me think of all the poor people inside the wards, dying of an illness or recovering from a car crash. Then I feel sorry for the injured people and their families and friends, thinking about how scared and worried they must feel.

Only this time, I'm the friend. And despite how much I hate being in a hospitals, I've been sitting here in the waiting room for 2 hours, and I'm not leaving until I know _he_'s going to be ok.

Sam and Chris came about half an hour after me. They had gone after Glor and vacuvated him. But I have a feeling they must have done a lot more than that in half an hour…

--What happened with Sam and Chris-- Narrator's POV

Sam and Chris ran after Glor, blasting at him. "Leave me alone, humans! What have I ever done to you?" he said, smirking and blasting back at them. That was when Chris, who was normally calm and collected, lost it.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" he shouted furiously, suddenly running faster and blasting faster and harder. "You wiped out my memories, you tried to wipe out my friends' memories, you turned our friend against us and he could have died by now and IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF _YOU_!!!!!"

One of his blasts knocked Glor to the ground. He suddenly grabbed a weird gadget out of nowhere and threw it. It hit Sam, throwing her against a tree. It was like a thin net that tied her there. "Sam!"

Glor suddenly used that really annoying teleporter thing and appeared next to Sam. He got a knife out of nowhere. "Put down your weapon or she dies!"

"Don't do it, Chris! Get him!"

Glor looked at her. "Is that really what you want?" He turned to look at Chris. "Looks like poor Sammy won't be around for you to tell her that you _love_ her!"

Chris gritted his teeth. "First of all, her nickname is _Sam_. Second, she will be around for me to tell her I love her!"

"Chris?!"

Chris looked at Sam. Her eyes were widened with shock. She suddenly realised that Glor was distracted, and kicked him in the shin. He fell down, groaning. Chris quickly changed his blaster into the vacuvater and sucked him up.

He ran over to Sam and untied her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok."

She looked down, blushing. "Um…about what you said earlier…"

Chris sighed. "I know. You probably think I'm an idiot for loving you and-"

"No, Chris. To be honest, I'm glad you love me because…I love you too."

Chris smiled. That was when they both leaned forward and kissed. **(A/N: Finally, they're together!)**

--End of Sam/Chris flashback thingy—Cathy's POV again

Sam and Chris just went to get drinks. I sat there with Caitlyn. She'd called their parents and they were coming back, but it would take them a few hours.

They were playing music quietly from speakers. They started playing a new song. _Oh God, not this song!_

**Stay with me****,  
don't fall asleep too soon,  
the angels can wait,  
for a moment,**

Come real close,  
forget the world outside,  
tonight we're alone,  
it's finally you and I.

This is the worst song you could ever play in a _hospital._

**O****ooohhh...  
it wasn't meant to feel like this  
oooohhh...  
not without you**

cause when i look at my life,  
how the pieces fall into place,  
it just wouldn't rhyme,  
without you.

When i see how my path,  
seem's to end up before your face,  
the state of my heart,  
the place where we are,  
is written in the stars.

I suddenly felt tears start falling down my cheeks. I could see people around the room starting to cry too, or else start going completely hysterical. Others are staring ahead of them, looking like they're in pain.

_This is why I hate hospitals._

A doctor came into the waiting room. He came over to us.

"Hello," he said grimly. "You are Danny's friends, am I correct?"

"Mm-hmm."

"I see. And you're his sister?" he said to Caitlyn. She nodded, too choked up to speak.

"Where are his parents?"

"A business trip in California. It's taking them a while to get back."

He sighed. "I was hoping I could inform them with his condition."

_Condition?!_

"You can _inform_ us."

"I'm sorry, seeing as you're not family-"

"_I'm_ family, and the rest of them are practically family too."

"That may be, but-"

"_But what?_"

He sighed. "Alright. I'll tell _you_." _Caitlyn has a way of getting around people._

He lead her away from us. We waited apprehensively.

After a few moments she came back over. Her face was pale and her eyes were filled with tears.

"What is it?" we asked.

She sat down next to us, shaking.

"The doctor said…there was a lot of damage in his lungs and his heart, his pulse is really weak, and he's badly burnt." Tears suddenly started falling down her cheeks. I gave her a hug. I knew what she was thinking; the same thing the rest of us were thinking.

_Why us?_

**Chappie over please review! **

**Luv ya all! :))**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5!! I don't own Monster Buster Club!!!!**

**Luv ya all! :))**

Chris's POV

Danny can't die. He's my best friend. Before Sam moved here from Miami, it was just the two of us. I love being a group of four, but it was still loads of fun when it was just him and me. We've been friends from the first day of kindergarten.

--Flashback—Narrator's POV

_A small 5 year old boy sat on the edge of the sandpit. There was sand in his black hair and his blue eyes were full of tears. _

_A slightly taller blonde haired boy was standing in front of him, laughing. _**(A/N: 5 year old Mark!)**

"_You'__re such a loser, Chris!" he jeered. "Why don't you go back to the black country or wherever you came from? 'Cos no one wants you here!"_

"I_ do!"_

_Mark looked around. A brown-haired boy with bright green eyes was standing there, glaring at him. "Leave him alone."_

_Mark smirked. "Oh yeah, Danny? Who's gonna make me?"_

"_I am." He folded his arms, as if to say "Try me."_

_They glared at each other. Danny smiled. "What's wrong?" he asked. "You're not _scared,_ are you?"_

"_No! I'm never scared!" _

"_Then what are you waiting for?"_

_Mark growled. "I'll be back someday with a crew! You will regret this day!" He ran off. Danny sighed and sat down next to Chris. "Hiya!" he said cheerfully, as if nothing had happened._

"_Hi!" Chris dried his eyes and smiled. "You wanna go play a game?"_

"_Yeah!"_

--End of flashback-- Chris's POV again

Yep, that's what happened. We've been best friends ever since. I thought about what Caitlyn had said that the doctor had told her. He didn't think Danny was gonna live. But he doesn't know him like I do.

Caitlyn and Cathy are still in tears. I never knew she loved Danny. Should I tell her he feels the same way?

No, I shouldn't. What with the current situation, it might upset her even more. I should stay silent. An voice came from the loudspeakers on the wall.

"Visiting hours have ended. Will all visitors please exit the hospital." We groaned.

The annoying doctor from earlier came back to us. We looked at him. "Well?"

"We're still doubtful."

He looked down the corridor, then back at us. "You can come and see him if you want to, before you leave. Usually that's not allowed, but…" He smiled. "I think I can make an exception, just this once."

"Thanks."

We followed him down the corridor and into the ward. We were almost afraid of what we were going to see.

Danny was lying on the bed. He was still unconscious. He had one of those oxygen mask things was over his nose and mouth. Parts of his hair were singed. Sam grabbed my arm. "Look at his face," she said to me in shock. I looked at his face.

_Oh my God._

On one side of his face, there was a huge burn, from his temple all the way down his cheek. It looked horrible. _He's not going to like that._

Cathy suddenly came up with a fresh lot of tears. The doctor sighed. "Are you done?" he asked us. "I'm afraid you'll have to leave now."

Sam's POV

We walked down the street miserably. No one said a word.

Everyone turned into their houses. I was the last one. I walked into the house. Jayne bounced out of the sitting room. **(A/N: She's Sam's hyper cheerful 18 year old sister) **"Hey Sam!"

"Hi."

"I heard about Danny. You ok?"

"Yeah."

I sat down on the couch. "I just don't know what to do."

"Hey, he'll be alright."

"You sure?"

"I'm not going to college to become a surgeon for nothing, you know. I'm sure."

"I hope you're right."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cathy's POV

I was outside the hospital again the next morning. Visiting hours started at 10, and it was 9:30. I was prepared to sit in that waiting room all day again.

I saw another girl come over and sit on the steps. She looked about 11.

"Hi," she said quietly, not looking at me.

"So," I said, trying to fill the awkward silence. "Who are you here to see?"

"My dad is in there. He has cancer. And my mom had a baby last night, so she's there too."

"You're at home by yourself?"

"No. My granny's looking after me, but she has dementia."

Tears suddenly started pouring down her cheeks. I sat next to her.

"It'll be ok," I said, giving her a one-armed hug.

"She wiped her eyes. "Who are you here for?"

"My best friend is in there. He was in a fire. Me and my friends were there yesterday, and this doctor told us he was probably gonna die." I had to stop, too choked up to speak.

The hospital door suddenly opened. The doctor from yesterday _(Why is it always him?) _was standing there. "I saw you 2 waiting outside. Why don't you come in? It's a bit chilly."

We went in. The doctor pointed the other girl to a nurse who led her down the corridor. He looked at me, his face was grim.

"About Danny…"

"Yes?"

"Um…"

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! So Danny, you think you're gonna live?**

**Danny: The suspense is unbearable will you please just tell me?**

**Me: Nope!**

**Danny: Come on it's my life don't I have a right to know?**

"**Umm…no, not really.**

**Danny: B!tch!**

**Me: D!ckh€ad!**

**Danny: Slut!**

**Me: Retard!**

**Danny: Er...I'm out of names.**

**Me: Yeah me too let's be friends again!**

**Danny: OK!**

**Me: Air hug!**

**Danny: Please tell me!!!**

**Me: Sigh! Fine, come here.**

…………………………………

**Danny: No way!**

**Me: Yep!**

…………………………………

**Danny: I don't believe it!**

**Me: Well believe it 'cos it's true.**

**Danny: OK I'm happy now please review!**

**Me: Luv ya all! :))**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. One word. School. Actually 2 words. School and homework. Oh well anyway enjoy! **

**Luv ya all! :))**

Still Cathy's POV

"About Danny…"

"Yes?"

"Um…"

He looked at his clipboard, then back at me.

"He's very lucky. He'll live. He's badly hurt and all, but he'll live. I think he's awake now. Do you want to come in with me?"

I nodded. _He'll live! HE'LL LIVE!!!!_

I followed him in. Danny was lying on the bed. His eyes were still closed, but the oxygen mask was off and he was breathing normally. I sat on a chair next to the bed. He moved a bit and his eyes opened. He looked around and sat up slowly. He turned to me.

"What happened?" he said quietly, so no one else would hear.

"You don't remember?"

"Not really."

"There was a fire and you got locked in the room. I went in to get you out."

"You did?"

"Yeah."

He smiled. "Thanks. I owe you one."

"You don't owe me anything."

The doctor came back over. "I suggest you take it easy for a few days," he said to Danny. "I don't mean staying in bed or anything like that. But no sports, just be calm for a while."

I grinned at Danny. 'Calm' isn't really his thing.

The doctor turned to me. "Would you mind going to the waiting room for a minute?"

"Sure," I said, waving at Danny and walking into the waiting room. I sat next to the girl from earlier. "How are your mom and dad?"

She grinned. "They're both fine. Mom's coming out today and Dad is coming out tomorrow. And I have a baby brother!"

"That's great! I told you it would be ok!""

"How's your friend?"

"I think he's coming out today."

As if on cue, Danny came into the waiting room. He was wearing the same clothes from the day Glor had captured him. The girl smirked at me. "You like him, don't you?"

"What? No!"

She raised her eyebrows. "Well, he's cute, I'll give him that. He must be nice on the inside too, if you like him."

"But I don't!"

"Trust me, you're not fooling anyone. Except him, maybe."

I sighed. I got up, said goodbye to the girl and walked over to Danny.

He grinned at me. We walked out of the hospital. "You wanna go somewhere?" I asked him.

"Sounds like fun! But can we go back to my house first?"

"Sure!"

We walked to his house. He stuck his key in the door and opened it. Hearing the door, Caitlyn came into the hall. She saw us, and grinned. Danny smiled at her.

"Hey, Sis," he said, as if he'd only gone out for a few hours. "What's up?"

She came over and hugged him. She stepped back, smirking. "You smell of bleach and smoke."

"I know," he said, sighing. "I'm going to take a shower." He went upstairs. Caitlyn and I went into the sitting-room. We sat down. "Danny and I are going out somewhere," I said. "You wanna come?"

"Oh no, I can't. Lot of work to do."

After a few minutes, Danny came back downstairs. He had changed his clothes. His hair wasn't spiked anymore and he had some sort of emo-ish fringe that covered up most of the huge burn on his face. "Cool fringe!"

"Thanks!" I smiled and got up.

We went to the door. I looked back at Caitlyn. She mouthed at me: 'Tell him how you feel!'

I shook my head. I guess that girl was right. I'm not fooling anyone. Except Danny. Sigh…

Danny's POV

I wish I could tell her. But she probably likes someone else. Actually I saw her looking at that hockey player from her maths class last week. Hmm…

"So," Cathy said, bringing me back to Earth. "Where do you want to go?"

"I dunno. It's kind of chilly. You wanna go get hot chocolate or something?"

"Will there be marshmallows?"

"There will be marshmallows."

"I'm in!"

We walked down the street to the café.

Cathy's POV

I got a free booth while Danny went up to the counter. Why can't I just tell him, for God's sake!

He came over with to mugs of hot chocolate. Yay, marshmallows!

"Thanks!" I said as he handed me my cup. "I love marshmallows. They're my favourite fruit!"

"Um, Cathy, marshmallows aren't a fruit."

"Then what are they?"

"Um…Actually, I don't know."

Mental note: Ask Chris what marshmallows are.

I saw a boy from our school at the other side of the café. He was just getting up to leave, when he saw us and came over.

"Hey guys!"

"Hi!"

"What's up Justin?"

"Nothing much." He looked at us, and grinned. "Young love, eh?"

"Yeah."

"Well, see you guys tomorrow!"

As soon as he left, Danny looked at me, his eyebrows raised.

"Young love?"

"What? I replied to that out loud?"

"Yeah, you kind of did."

"Whoops."

I felt myself blushing. "So," Danny said awkwardly. "Did you mean it?"

I looked away. "It doesn't matter if I did. You love Wendy, anyway."

"What? What gave you that idea?"

"The way you're always staring at her when she walks past and all that."

"Oh," Danny said. "_That_."

He looked away. "Ok, this might sound a bit stupid, but I was pretending to like her to hide my feelings for the girl I really do love."

"Really? Who's she?" It better not be Wendy's friend Stacy or I'll EXPLODE!!!

"Please tell me!"

He leaned forward, and suddenly he was kissing me. I've never kissed a boy before, not properly, and especially not Danny. It's amazing.

He pulled away. "Well, um, does that answer your question?"

"Yeah. It does."

He smiled. "Well, did you mean what you said?"

"Yeah. I did."

We both leaned forward at the same time. We kissed again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

I love being a teenager!

And again.

**Ok the story is over please review!**

**Luv ya all! :))**


End file.
